knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbit
Rabbit was an A-Class EX-Type Zero produced by Queen S-1 in CC 400 that specializes in long-ranged attacks. It is so named due to its characteristic similarities to the animal rabbit. Rabbit primarily appears in Another Episode-1 Father's day but details of its past such as the attack at Damir and the First Battle of Tobal are covered in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. Characteristics Rabbit appears as a tall, skinny figure with bulky armor-like covering on its shoulders, chest, pelvis, thighs, knees, and shins. The shoulders have two rod-like extensions with a rotating hexagonal sphere on its tips. These rods are actually Rabbit's primary weapons acting as mounted particle beam cannons. Rabbit has two prominent horns/ears that protrude backwards from the sides and scalp of his head. Rabbit also has powerful legs that can withstand the recoil and pressure of its particle beam blasts. This leg strength can also be used to jump high within atmospheric conditions. Rabbit's tail is long and twisted with spikes that ends with an arrowhead-like point. The tail can be used for defensive purposes but is mostly capitalized as an anchor while Rabbit is shooting its particle beams. Role Destruction of Damir Rabbit first appeared attacking the Zail colony in the mining planet of Damir. To reward her achievements that brought great honor to the family, Damir was given as a fief to Top Sword Sion Zail for her to personally manage alongside her guardians, Rhea Zail and Clint Zail. Although it was under her rule, Damir was nominally still part of the Zail Family's realm and therefore subordinate to the authority of the Zail Council of Elders. Unfortunately, during the time of the attack, only Rhea was in Damir to protect it as Sion, Clint, and a substantial fraction of the planet's self-defense force was on deployment. Rabbit destroyed the whole colony, killing most of the inhabitants. Enraged, the Zail Elderly Council punished Sion. First Battle of Tobal Rabbit immediately fled after Damir's downfall and was next spotted at Vine attacking the 7th Ground Zero while fellow EX-Type Zero Hyperion simultaneously attacked Planet Tobal on the surface. To recover their family's damaged prestige, a special team of Zail Knights spearheaded Knight Order's counter-attack mission which prioritized the protection of the Ground Zero over the inhabited planet. Sion opted out of the mission to instead protect the people of Tobal; her wish was given special dispensation by the mission leader. The Zail Knights went on to proceed without Sion and her guardians, and they were still able to defeat Rabbit in combat. However, it managed to escape from the battle without any fatal injuries. Death Rabbit next appeared 30 years later in CC 430 but Rick McCoy finally slays it. Powers and Abilities Rabbit possessed ultra-high output, multi-targetable particle cannons mounted on each of its shoulders. It also has additional generators hidden inside its horns/ears and a whip-like appendage that sprouts from the back of its neck for close-in defense. Rabbit is rendered immobile while attacking as it would have to anchor its feet and tail to a surface for stability. The combat style of Rabbit is similar to that of a heavy artillery unit bombarding its opponents from a distance. Rabbit's long-range specialization allowed it to produce a unique particle beam variation imbued with additional special properties that is more powerful than normal ones. Unlike Lucifer's particle beams which has a "poison/burning" effect due to its unusually higher-intensity radiation, Rabbit's particle beam attacks focus on exacting directed-energy damage through superheating which creates a magnified penetrating/melting effect on physical objects. Rabbit's particle cannons can also control its firing mode depending on the opponent: it can either shoot quick, short bursts or unleash sustained, concentrated beams. Rabbit can also equip a headgear armor that attaches on the EX-Type Zero's horns/ears. The headgear armor provides flight capabilities, which can also be used for Space Travel, and two large particle cannons that redirects the output from Rabbit's horn/ear particle generators to produce an even more deadly blast. Gallery Rabbit 01.PNG K5_008.jpg K5_009.jpg K5_011.jpg Category:Beasts Category:High Rank Beast Category:EX-Type